The School of Medicine at the University of Colorado, in conjunction with the National Jewish Center for Immunology and Respiratory Medicine, propose expansion of the curriculum in environmental and occupational medicine. To this end, both are sponsoring Dr. Kathleen Kreiss, Associate Professor in the Departments of Preventive Medicine and Biometrics and of Medicine, and Director of the Occupational and Environmental Medicine Division in National Jewish's Department of Medicine, as a candidate for the Academic Award in Environmental/Occupational Medicine. Dr. Kreiss proposes establishing an accredited residency program in environmental/occupational medicine by developing additional coursework in the existing master's degree program in public health; by expanding clinical rotations in environmental/occupational medicine; and by developing practicum rotations. Medical students and primary care residents and subspecialists will benefit from these increased curricular opportunities. In addition, Dr. Kreiss will triple the contact hours pertinent to environmental and occupational health in required courses for medical students. She will pursue a plan for development as an effective teacher and curriculum planner by consulting with an educational psychologist & an evaluation researcher, attending short-term courses in subject areas pertinent to physician training in environmental/occupational health, and sharing of ideas with other Award recipients and residency directors. The School of Medicine will institutionalize the enriched curriculum and residency training program by hiring an additional tenure-track epidemiologist in its Department of Preventive Medicine and Biometrics and seeking additional stipend support to supplement foundation monies already awarded to initiate a residency program.